Abominations
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: A new case. Two new hunters. What will they bring to the Supernatural storyline? Story begins in season three. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, here we go again. For the record, this starts in Supernatural season three, and NO, this is not a yaoi fic.  
**_

* * *

Abominations

**Chapter One**

After dealing with the witches in Sturbridge, Massachusetts, Sam and Dean found themselves in New Paltz, New York; eating at a burger joint and looking for their next job. Well, Dean was looking for the next job, Sam was looking up more information on demons to get Dean out of his contract.

"Sam, will you stop?" Dean persisted, annoyed. He had been telling his brother that there was no terminating a deal with a demon, but clearly, he had yet to give up. Especially since Ruby showed up.

Sam shook his head. "I told you, Dean; I'm not gonna let you die. That's final."

The elder brother sighed, taking another bite of his food before lifting up another article. "Well, while you look, we might as well peruse this." He said, plopping it next to his brother. "Eighteen people have been killed down in Manhattan. All of them male, last scene at bars before being killed in their own home, doors and windows locked. Always two per night, both seen hanging out together before they died."

Sam's eyes widened. "Spirit haunting the bar?"

"Not unless it's hopping around. Two per night, all seen at different bars across the area. If that's not enough, check out what our monster did to these guys." Dean said, getting more into his burger.

The younger of the brothers went to read the article, and when he got to the part, he cringed. " 'Ripped out their hearts, and drew on the wall with them.' How is this our kind of thing instead of a regular serial killer?"

The elder grabbed the article and flipped it over, revealing a picture that had managed to make it into the paper. It was easy to see the Celtic cross in the midst, but it had two spears coming into it diagonally; two separate angles, with the tips of the spears meeting each other. And above it read: Traitor. "Did the pairs know any of the other victims?" Dean shook his head. Sam paused briefly, but then he said: "Okay."

"Perfect. Let's finish up and go."

* * *

Sam and Dean arrived at the police station in the next two hours; dressed up, once again, as FBI. They entered the police station, showed their badges, and instead of being allowed in, the officer at the desk questioned them. "What? The FBI needs backup or something?"

"Backup?" Sam questioned, surprised.

He nodded. "Yeah, your guys already came in here." He replied as the sheriff came out.

"Who are these two?" He asked.

Dean cleared his throat. "Agent Stones, this my partner, Agent Mercury. Boss at HQ wants us joining up with the new guys, um..." Dean looked at Sam, confused. "Damn, what were their names?" Sam went digging into his pocket for his notebook, trying to find the nonexistent names until-

"Agents Dwight and Yagami?" The officer questioned.

Dean snapped his fingers. "That was them... heh. Yeah, we need to be brought up to speed, but those two-"

The sheriff chuckled. "I get it. Why don't we talk in my office?" Sam and Dean nodded. They sat down in the sheriff's office, where they discussed the current case. "I don't know what else to tell you. So far, everything's been pretty consistent from the previous kills."

"Two men each night, both hanging out at a bar before they went home, then killed there with the doors and windows locked." The sheriff nodded. "Is there anything in common between the victims?" Sam asked.

The sheriff shrugged. "Not much. All are between there mid-20s and early 30s, they all go to church. Not much else in common, there."

"What about their families? Was anyone, maybe threatening them, or something?"

He shook his head. "I know when people are trying to hide something. Those families are grieving, but there's not much else. Although, we're still trying to find out what that symbol on the walls mean."

The Winchesters nodded. "Thank you, we'll be in touch." And with that, they left.

* * *

The brothers checked into a motel not far from a few of the bars the victims went to. As they settled, Dean began cursing. "Dammit! Real FBI agents? How the hell are we gonna hunt this thing with the feds in town?"

Sam was quiet for a brief second, almost at a loss for words. "I don't know. What are the odds, anyway?"

Dean let out a quiet growl. "Does it matter? Once they know we're onto them, they're gonna be on our asses."

The younger brother just cocked his gun, looking at Dean with a stern expression. "Well, if that's the case," he replied, putting the weapon in his pocket, "We better find out what we can before they catch up." And with that, the brothers left for the victims' houses.

* * *

The Mayway Tavern was where Fred Lawrence and Carl Buemon, victims nine and ten, were last seen alive before going home. Two figures had just left, dressed casually in order to make them look normal. The first was a slim albino of average height; bright blue eyes, creamy white skin, and a scar over his left eye. His code of dress was not so plain, as he dressed himself well; a white button-up shirt underneath a grey vest, with black pants and boots, white gloves on each hand, as well as white long coat; with fur at the collar and the cuff of each sleeve.

His partner was different. He was taller, and he had longer hair than the latter; black too. He bore a samurai haircut, and dark blue eyes. His decent was Asian, and he was well built. His dress was much more casual, wearing a v-neck blue sweater, a loose black jacket over it, and a pair of dark-wash jeans with his black boots.

Th pair had walked a few feet away from the tavern, and looked as though they were about to speak, until-

_kagami no mae de tada hitori enji kitta piero ga_  
_ sotto boku no mae ni yori iu no sa_

The ebony answered his phone. "Agent Yagami." He remained silent for a few moments, but then his brow. "Oh really?" He questioned, listening silently to what the person was telling him. "Yes, thank you." And with that, he hung up.

"What happened?" The other male asked.

Agent Yagami smirked. "Agents Murcury and Stones, our backup, checked in at the station earlier today."

Dwight's brow rose. "Murcury and Stones as in-"

"Freddie Murcury and the Rolling Stones." His partner finished with him.

The albino smirked. "Who'd have thought another pair of hunters would catch on to this, so quickly? It'd normally take them another week." He commented.

His partner nodded, his expression unchanging. "Yeah, I know."

The two chuckled a bit before either spoke again. "You're just letting them catch up, though? You normally don't like it." Dwight commented

"Sure, why not?" He said. "It gets pretty boring, having to chase 'em out all the damn time. Why not see what they'll do?"

The albino snickered. "What if they catch up to us? We don't want to be hunted ourselves, do we?"

"You think they'll be able to tell?" The other snorted at the thought. "No, we'll be fine. Besides, they'd have to be damn clever to find us."

Dwight hummed a bit, but then looked back at Yagami. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He said amused.

And the two just went over to their car; a 2003 black Mustang with white racing stripes. And they just drove off...

* * *

_**Beginnings are hard... Wish me luck! :D**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_

_**PS: "Yagami's" ringtone was a song by Dir En Grey called: "Raison D'etre." I'd highly recommend giving it a listen. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**There have got to be more of these crossovers, they were made to work together in some weird way. Speaking of, here's the next chapter. :)**_

* * *

Abominations

**Chapter Two**

Sam and Dean snuck their way into the apartment of Daniel Gregby, victim number eighteen. They didn't want to risk running into the actual agents, so they dealt with climbing the fire escape to get in.

The scene was rather odd. Aside from the message on the wall and the bloodstains on the floorboards, there was something that stood out, and Sam and Dean hadn't even begun scanning for EMF.

No matter how small the apartment was, it was still decent living space. The fire escape exit was in the living room, where there were to other windows on the wall to their left, just opposite the wall with the strange cross on it. In front of one of these two windows was a chair. There wasn't anything exciting to be seen across the street, but there was a bit of blood around it. From there, the stains on the carpet just settled more towards the opposite wall, where he was killed.

The very first thing they scanned were these two spots, and the EMF Meter went off both times. "Looks like that spirit theory wasn't too far off." Dean commented.

"Yeah, looks like it." Sam commented as he scanned the window in front of the chair, again getting a high reading of EMF. "So, the spirit had this guy sit in front of the window for some weird reason, and then killed him?"

Dean lifted his arms briefly before letting them fall flat. "Seems like it."

"Well, yeah, but how does it go from here to the other guy's house and kill him? Police report said these two died within minutes of each other."

The elder shrugged. "Ya got me. Maybe it-"

"Thanks for letting us have another look, Sheriff."

"It's no problem, Agent Dwight."

The brothers were stiff for all but two seconds before moving for the window the came in. Quickly climbing out, closing it firmly and standing to the opposite sides of the window. They themselves peaked in, barely catching a glimpse of Dwight and Yagami. Dean could tell from a distance that Yagami was the Asian with the long black hair, even if the last name didn't give that away. And as Dwight spoke, Sam could hear a very feint, but memorable accent from him.

"Take your time, boys."

"Thank you," Dwight said for his partner as the sheriff left. Once the door was shut, the two peaked just in time to see Dwight slap his partner's arm.

"What the hell, Moyashi?"

"I'm not a moyashi, BaKanda. Could you at least try and be polite to the police? We won't get any further if we don't." Dwight complained.

The motion Yagami made with his back turned suggested he rolled his eyes. "I haven't insulted them since we showed up, have I? Besides, he doesn't need to hear thanks from both of us."

Well, this was certainly interesting.

Dwight sighed. "Fine. Let's get through this quick before he comes back in."

The Winchesters tried to watch what the pair was doing, but it seemed that as soon as one turned away, another turned to have view of the window they were near. No real conversation went on for the duration that they were inside for awhile. Yagami had turned again, and was about to investigate the window the Winchesters were standing outside of. Said brothers were tense, knowing that movement would give them away, but so would staying still if the agent decided to open the window.

"Kanda." Dwight called.

The Asian stopped, turning around to go see what his partner had found. The brothers breathed a breath of relief. Dean took the opportunity to move to Sam's side where the stairs were in case they needed to run, while Sam leaned in to get a look. Both Yagami and Dwight's backs were facing them, and they seemed to be looking at something Dwight found in the kitchen. "Not bad for a Moyashi." Yagami commented.

"It's Allen, BaKanda." Sam moved back in time for both the agents to turn around. They stayed there for a short while, but a breath of relief came again at the sound of the front door closing.

The two went back in. "That was way too close." Sam commented.

"Yeah. That Yagami guy nearly caught us too." Dean added, his breath uneven, just as Sam's.

The younger paused as Dean moved for the kitchen, thinking about the pair that came in. "Did you notice something odd about them?"

Said older turned his head. "Besides the fact one of them was Asian with long black hair, not really." He said.

"Well, yeah, but there was also Dwight. His hair was white and he had an accent."

"What kind of accent?" The elder asked.

"I don't know. British, I think."

Dean nodded before moving back for the kitchen. "What the hell did that guy find in here?"

Sam shrugged. "Whatever it was, they must have taken it with them."

"Dammit." Dean cringed. "Only way we can get a look at that is if we go to the police station, but there's no way to tell if those feds know whether or not we're here already."

Sam took a breath through his teeth before looking back at his brother. "Maybe we don't have to." He suggested. Dean just looked at him, clearly wondering what the hell Sam could have thought up.

* * *

Once Agents Dwight and Yagami got into their car, silence enlisted them for a few short minutes before Dwight spoke again. "They were there, weren't they?"

"Right outside the window." Came his partner's response.

Allen smirked. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you Kanda?" His partner rose a brow. "Keeping those two on their toes." The latter only smirked in reply. "You sure you want to let them catch up? They might find out what we are."

"No, they won't. Not human, maybe, but not what we are. And even if they manage that, there's no known way for humans to kill us."

"True," Allen commented, "but still, why are you letting them catch up with us? You've always been the one that wanted as little human interaction as possible; from hunters, especially."

Kanda's frown returned to him. "I'm not letting them catch up, not yet. I want to see how smart and how quick these two are. If they're that good, then they'll know where to find us."

The albino smirked, taking out the small, white piece of paper with the name of the bar that Daniel had met Michael Prinston, victim number seventeen. "Stealing this from Michael's apartment was one thing for our investigation, but just putting it back for those two to find? You're really risking an encounter, Kanda."

The Asian smirked. "I know. But that's considering those two are smart enough to go there to find it before tonight." And his partner's grew along with it, the parchment disappearing from his fingertips before the two continued their drive in silence.

* * *

_**Yay, update! I do hope you guys are enjoying yourselves (as I am, right now). The next chapter is in the making, right now, so do stay tense for me. This fic is going to be long, and I've only just started.**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am about to give you the gem you've been anticipating since the first chapter. One hectic union, coming up!**_

* * *

Abominations

**Chapter Three**

Sam and Dean had just pulled into the Kazray Club. It was a small bar in Manhatten, but it was large enough to host its crowd.

After leaving Daniel Gregby's apartment, the brothers followed up with Sam's suggestion of checking Michael Prinston's apartment for anything that stood out. "They were both seen together. Maybe we'll find something similar to what they found if we head there." Sam had told Dean.

And they went. Unlike Daniel's house, the mess with the cross and spears were in the kitchen, and the blood was still stained into the island the guy was killed on. He was still killed in front of a window, similar in the sense of his friend.

The two went searching for awhile. The kitchen, the living room, bedroom, bathroom, closets, any and everywhere they could. Dean had just gone through the bathroom, and was about to leave, until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Between the sink and the toilet, about an inch away from the trash, there was a white piece of paper with one name that stood out in Dean's head.

"Sammy!" He called before crouching down to pick up the parchment.

The younger brother came in as Dean picked it up, staring down at it. "What is it?"

"'Meet Daniel at Kazray Club by 9.'" Dean quoted before stuffing the parchment into his pocket. "Sound familiar?"

Sam blinked. "That's one of the clubs near the motel."

"It's a start."

And here they were, at night, dressed casually in the hopes of turning some heads. The idea was that Sam and Dean were masquerading as friends of Michael and Daniel's, seeing if they could learn anything else about them. First stop was the bar tender, a cheerful man by the name of Jerry. "Keep these orders comin, huns. We can go all night with this."

The crowd of men and women cheered Jerry on as the man continued preparing orders for everyone with the help of his boys. Dean went over to the man. "Hey, you Jerry?" He asked casually.

"Sure am, hun. How can I help ya?" He asked, happily.

"Yeah, um...my name is Dean, this is Sam," Sam lifted a hand with a smile, "we just came here from out of town. We were supposed to meet some friends here."

Jerry giggled a bit at that. "Well, most couples from out of town do that, hun." Their eyes widened at the implication. "I can lead you to anyone you want, boys. What are their names?"

Sam had just recovered from the shocking revelation of what it was he and Dean walked into, and answered the man. "Uh, D-Daniel Gregby and Michael Prinston." He said, a bit nervous.

Jerry was shocked at first, but he soon pouted. "I'm sorry, hun. But Michael and Daniel died a few days ago."

The brothers knew how to fake their shock, and Sam's was especially convincing. "What, but...? How did-?"

Dean went to grab him. "It's okay, Sammy, it's okay." Sam's sadness was an improvement on his acting, as Jerry was staring at him with great concern. "How-?" Dean paused, wiping his brow before continuing. "What happened to them?"

Jerry sighed. "Police say it was murder. Found the two of them dead in their apartments."

"W-why would someone do that?" Sam asked.

Again, the man sighed. "Several people like to hurt us, Sugar. Why Daniel, I can't say. He was such a shy thing, just like you."

"R-really?"

"Hm-mm," Jerry said as he shined a glass. "Daniel just came out of the closet. He hung out with Michael a few times, but they had their first actual date here." A long sigh came to follow with his frown. "Pity. Michael and all his out of town friends coming here for some terrible news."

"Others?" Dean questioned. "Michael didn't mention anyone else." He said, a quick smile flashing before it fell.

Jerry giggled. "Well, he did like surprises." He said, standing straight. "They're over there."

The brothers turned, and what they saw was beyond surprising.

At the other end of the bar were two men. Nothing abnormal for where they were, but for the men themselves. A tall Asian with long black hair in a ponytail, and an albino with accent on him. "Rei~." The albino said playfully. His partner looked up with a smirk, only to double take at noticing they were being stared at.

"That's Rei and Claude. Good friends of Michael's." Jerry explained turning back at them, at which, the Asian nudged his partner and nodded his head as a symbol to leave. "Just came out of the closet themselves. Hoo!" Said pair just got up and were making their way to the back door. "Such a cute pair."

Sam smiled. "Now that you mention it, he did talk about a friend named Claude. Thank you!" He said, opening his hand.

Jerry took it, pulling Sam into a hug. "You're welcome, hun." The latter had to resist the urge to tense up.

After being released, Sam and Dean headed out the back door. It was a vacant lot, a bit of smoke rising from the vents to the kitchen. The brothers had to look around a bit, but eventually a fluff of white came into Sam's line of view. "Dean, this way." He said, heading towards an alley. His brother followed.

As they came to the path in question, the pair slowed down at being unable to see who they were looking for. They pulled out their guns, taking the time to check every turn the other two could hide in. They turned the corner, finding another alley that led to another street, but they didn't see the pair still. They walked a bit further, neither brother noticing the tall shadow that walked behind them before he swung a roundhouse kick at Dean.

"Ah!" Said brother fell with a spin; landing on his back to face the Asian as the gun skidded away from him.

"Dean!" Sam said, getting ready to shoot before a hand grabbed shoulder; making him turn in time for a nice punch to the face.

Sam fell, shock about him as the albino grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. Dean, meanwhile, had just been kicked again, but he caught the leg that did it; using his weight to toss the man over him. As the man landed, Dean moved for the gun, but a bullet being shot at him made him turn his face to the ground. "You alright, Kanda?"

"Just peachy." Said man had just got up and walked past Dean, taking the gun he was moving for and pointing it at him. "How's the other one?"

"In shock, but he'll live." He said, looking down at Sam. "Since when are you so sloppy?" He asked, jokingly.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "You know I'm not, Moyashi. You were barely trying with your friend over there." Allen smirked, but he then removed the magazine to the gun, Kanda following in suit before handing Dean the now empty gun back. "So who the fuck are you?"

* * *

_**I hope I amused everyone with this little chapter. The next chapter is being written as you read this, so the update should be here sooner than the near-month you guys had to wait. **__**OH! And since Halloween was yesterday, I now leave you guys a challenge. **_

_**Take a look at the list of monsters from the Supernatural Wiki and guess what Allen and Kanda are. This can be any creature seen before, during, or after season 3 (where this fic is, now). When it comes time to reveal the TRUE answer, I'll be putting their names up at the beginning of the chapter, followed by the names of the people who guessed correctly.**_

_**Good luck to you!**_  
_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A few guesses came up with some of the new reviews, which is a good motivator. Allow me to say now that Allen and Kanda AREN'T the same species. So...yeah, have fun. :D**_

* * *

Abominations

**Chapter Four**

Sam and Dean were now sitting in Allen and Kanda's hotel room. It was a bit nicer than the motel they were staying at, but cheap enough that it didn't have cameras or fire alarms. Sam was at the table with an ice pack on his face, while Dean just stared at the two of them. "Sorry about that." The albino said from his seat on the couch, cleaning his own gun. "We heard about backup coming in and we didn't know what to make of it. We've had more than a few creeps try to get at us that way."

"Then why didn't you two bring out the salt rounds, silver knives, holy water; you know, a way to make sure we're human?" Dean questioned as Sam removed the ice pack from his head to look at Allen.

He chuckled nervously. "You hunt long enough, you know to look for certain signs, even from a distance. No demon would bring out a gun, and even so, we poured holy water on the wet pavement. We also placed silver specks in the ventilation system nearby. Your lungs would have been burning if you weren't human."

The pair let out a few coughs, having not noticed until then. "Why didn't-" Sam coughed a few more times, "Why didn't you just confront us, pour holy water into our drinks or something?"

Allen groaned at that, looking at his partner who was pouring water from a kettle. "Kanda's not exactly the social type, and we've had a few close calls before."

Said man looked up at the brothers, at which, the two gave their own nervous smiles before looking back at Allen. "So, um," Dean began, placing a hand on the table, "Seeing as how you were at the bar, you know that the last two victims were gay."

Allen blinked, surprised. "How long have you two been in town?"

The brothers paused, looking at each other before Dean answered. "Just got here today, why?"

The albino let out a quick sigh before answering. "Because, Kanda and I have been here for a few days. And we just so happen to know that all eighteen victims were gay."

Again, Dean looked at his brother then at Allen. "So what? You and your girlfriend just went out pretending to be gay to see if the spirits would come after you?" Just then, Kanda had slammed two coffee cups on the table, his annoyed expression on a more subdued level than normal as he scrapped the cups across the table to give to the brothers. He then walked off, grabbing two more cups from the small counter and handing one to Allen.

The silence was tense, and the two were looking around to find a way to escape it. Allen was drinking from his cup with his eyes shut, while Kanda was just sitting on his bed, looking at the pair expectantly. They smiled nervously, deciding to break eye contact with the Asian by taking a sip of their drink. Both cringed at the bitter taste. "What the hell is this?" Dean asked in disapproval.

"It's a nice cup of mind your fucking mouth, Dipshit!" Kanda retorted after taking a sip, pissed. "We pretended to be gay to gather information. If it were just because the couples were gay, then the spirit would have been more localized to a single bar. It means something else connects the victims, and that requires some digging to find."

Again, silence. But Sam took a chance with speaking. "And seeing how you're still going, you haven't found it yet." Kanda's annoyance was firm, but he did give an answer with a nod. "What have you learned about them? Dean and I might be able to fill some gaps."

The Asian rolled his eyes. "I doubt it." He said, sipping his tea.

Allen glared at him. "Aw, come on, Kanda! Humor them a bit."

"Why? They probably haven't found out anything more than we have. Excuse me if I don't feel like wasting my time!"

The albino slammed his weapon on the coffee table. "Ya know-!"

"What, Moyashi? What do I know? You all of a sudden wanna trust someone else's expertise over our own?"

"No, I want to see theirs, and see if it sheds some light on things, BaKanda!" The two were both glaring at each other, Sam and Dean looking at each other all the while, wondering what the fuck was going on. Eventually, Allen sighed. "An extra set of eyes is good every now and again, despite what you may think about it." Kanda was silent after this, but he was still glaring at Allen. Said albino simply looked back at the brothers. "What do you know?"

The brothers were stiff for a minute or so, but Sam eventually spoke up. "Well," he said, scooting a bit forward in his seat while clearing his throat, "Aside from what you two read in the papers, and uncovered recently, we did look into some of the victims ourselves." He started. "At least five of them are from Lutheran families; we would have looked into the church by now, had we not found this," he said, taking out the note paper, "and met you two at the bar."

Allen nodded as Kanda said: "That it, or do I have a reason to be on the edge of my seat?"

"Why don't you shove your prissy attitude up your ass?" Dean shot at him, finally. "I get it, we're hoarding in on your hunt, but how about hearing us out fully before treating us like amateurs, all right?"

Kanda glared at the older Winchester. "The second you prove you're not. I've met more than a few hunters who thought they knew all they had to, only to end up outsmarted by us, get pissed off and try to finish the hunt by themselves, only to get killed in the end. Excuse me if I don't want another set of lives on my hands."

It was quiet, but the brothers managed to calm down, and Kanda recomposed himself. Several tense minutes passed, but Dean began talking again. "Looking into their faith may have not been a bad idea for you guys. Especially considering Daniel Gregby just came out as gay, and it was a cross that was painted on all of their walls." He pointed out, still a bit snippy, but calm in his delivery.

Kanda's jaw clenched tightly, and Allen was about to say something, only to have the Asian leave the room. The albino sighed. "Sorry guys, it's not that you don't have a point; I've been nagging Kanda to do that for the past few days."

The two looked at each other, then back at the other hunter. "Why hasn't he, then?" Dean asked him, annoyed.

Allen sighed. "He doesn't like me talking about it much. All I can say is what he told me when I first asked him."

"Like what?" The elder brother asked, still a bit frustrated.

"Dean, calm down."

"For what, Sammy? The prima donna that just left?" He turned back to Allen. "What could it have been that was so bad?" He asked the albino.

Allen sighed heavily. "Monsters took his family from him when he was a kid. He had to grow up by himself, and let's just say, the church wasn't exactly all that kind to him." Needless to say, Dean had nothing to say to that.

Sam cleared his throat. "What else did you two uncover? You've clearly been here for awhile, I mean."

Allen sat down with them. "Aside from sexuality and religion, Kanda and I learned a bit about their partners. Michael Prinston, alongside most of the other nine sacrificed on tables, were LGBT rights activists. If that's not enough for ya, their parents kicked em out for being gay when they were younger. Daniel and a few others had also just changed churches as well, and their families were much more accepting about their sexuality."

"Which church?" Dean asked him.

Allen took out his notebook before saying: "Our Lord and Savior Baptist Church."

Sam narrowed his eyes a bit. "Dean, didn't we pass that church on the way to the bar?"

"We passed a church, I didn't see its name."

"It's in the middle of the community." Sam said, surprising the other two. "A church in the middle of a gay community with several gay bars not far off."

The albino sighed. "I'm gonna go snatch my prima dona. Say we head there for tomorrow's service?" They nodded. "Great. Um, try to have some research on you, Kanda will shut up about you two if ya do."

"Thanks for the tip." Allen shook their hands and they all left.

* * *

Sam and Dean returned to the motel, and just as Allen was about to turn the corner, their car was out of sight. The albino stopped then, heading back into the hotel room to see Kanda scowling at the cold tea he just took a sip out of. "How'd it go?"

"Pretty well. They're not brain dead, and they noticed the church on the drive to the bar."

"At least they're somewhat observant." Kanda said, grabbing Allen tea cup and handing it to him. The water was hot. "You think they're better than what we've seen?"

"A bit." Allen said, taking a sip of tea. "Just right." He commented.

"I know. Tea kettles only go so far." Kanda said, taking a sip of his own piping hot tea. "You think they'll find the spirits?"

"I think they'll find their names. I don't think they'll find them exactly. They're not you." Kanda smirked. "What do you think about them?"

"If they're half as good as they seem, I may owe them an apology. I'll see later whether or not I'd want new allies."

Alright then." Allen yawned out.

Kanda sighed. "Finish your tea and go to bed. I'll get my hours tomorrow." Allen didn't argue. When he finished, the door was locked, the lights were out, and Kanda was sitting up in his chair - polishing a black katana.

* * *

_**It's been way too long. Sorry about that guys. ^^'**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


End file.
